


The Odinsleep (is a total lie) - Loki

by Ceose



Series: The Odinsleep (is a total lie) [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Loki just wants to know, Odin is the original trickster, Odin's A+ Parenting, frigga is so disappointed in odin sometimes, frigga should know better, odin is the best dad ever, odin just has better things to do, odinsleep is not the correct way to avoid conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceose/pseuds/Ceose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has questions.  Odin has answers.  Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odinsleep (is a total lie) - Loki

**Author's Note:**

> More of the same. Which is to say, this is ridiculous crack.
> 
> I would apologize but that would be a lie.
> 
> Still no beta, let me know what I messed up. :D

Odin is alone in his personal rooms reading when he hears the door open. There are very few people that would make their way into this inner sanctuary claimed by the Allfather so he continues to read to the end of the section in his book. The intruder waits patiently which means it's only one possible person. Even his beloved wife would make noise, walking around the room moving this and that. His first born wouldn't wait at all. His arrival would be marked with banging doors and shouted words. Odin sets his book down on the desk and turns to his second born. His foundling son. The smartest little boy in the palace, bar none. The other pride of his house. Loki.

Loki's mouth is down turned, his whole face unhappy. "Father," still so young sounding while Thor's voice is becoming the booming roar of thunder. His baby boy still growing so slowly while Thor shoots up and out and around into the world. "Father," Loki tries again and falters.

"Yes, Loki?"

"I heard a story today from my tutor and I was wondering if he was telling the truth. Surely there was at least one that was good?"

"You've started your story in the middle, son. What was he telling you stories about?"

"He told us of the frost giants. How they are evil creatures with no sense of honor. How they sneak and lie and, Father?"

Odin's head has dipped low to his chest. His eye closed against the light from the windows. "Odinsleep," he mumbles softly. Deep in the grasp of the Odinsleep. Loki frowns even harder. Surely this isn't right, he thinks. He turns to leave, his steps muted as he walks slow and careful to make sure he doesn't wake Odin.

He closes the door softly behind him and makes his way to Frigga's morning room. If anyone can fix Odin it's his mother, Loki knows. She fixed him the last time this happened after all.

Odin waits for a minute to make sure Loki is well and gone. He makes his way out to find the tutor and give him a quick talk about what he can and can't say to the youngest son of Odin. After he thinks he'll make his way to Midgard. He hasn't been there in a few years. Maybe they've got some wars he can slide his way into. Hopefully while he's gone Frigga will calm Loki and his following lessons won't cause such tough questions for him to avoid.

(end)


End file.
